Something new
by WhisperoftheUnspoken
Summary: GaaSaku pair....Sakura having gone through many hardships is in for something special...and thats what she gets when she receives her new orders from the hokage...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hokay this is just a prolog, I know its short, but like I said it is the prolog. So to the story!

Dark and cold, dank, brackish smells rose up from around. The call of the night birds rang out harshly through the stillness. Not a twig could be heard broken, not a leaf crackled on the ground. Silent shadows moved swiftly, dodging trees, leaping from branches. Always on guard, but always focused on their goal. Four of them there were, but not to be always. Gone would soon be one of them, to the side where light turned to a none penetrating darkness. Another to feed the urge to be something important and needed. Left behind, the last of the students went to learn not precisely to kill, but to heal.

A coldness seeped in though, and corrupted her once sweet heart. No one could help her and no one could stop her. The only people who could were dead or gone. She was alone. But not completely lifeless. Feelings surfaced in her faded emerald eyes, turning them back to those sparkling depths, when greatly angry or saddened. Not many could spark them. Except one. One who reminded her of the one who had not replied to her love. Angry at what he had taken away from her, she fought for her life, her heart, her love, and what should have been. And she succeeded. On a battle field surrounded by destruction she was found.

AN; so that's it, don't worry there will be more chappys. And in case you don't get it. Sasuke is the one who left; Naruto is the one who wanted to be stronger and needed. And Sakura is the one who learned to heal and all that jazz. The one, who reminded her of her past love, is….well….if you don't know you will find out in the next chapter. So please comment, flame or not I'll take it. Cookies for all who comment!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hokay, here we go on to the next chappy. Hope you like it. Now it might seem semi similar in the beginning. So on to the story!

"He's back, he's here!" Sakura could hear the familiar bellow echoing of the village streets, up in to her "cozy" apartment. (In other words it's small) She smiled softly. "So he was back, about time," she thought.

"Hell, yeah about time," Inner Sakura chimed in.

"Well lets go meet him." Sakura made her way down the stairs of her apartment complex, the elevator was broken again. The streets were crowded with swarms of people. Sakura expertly and stealthily made her way through the crowd. As the cheering got louder, she concluded she was closer.

Then she was out in the open and facing him. Silence surrounded them. Sakura smirked. Of course the whole village knew about her pining for her "Sasuke-kun." He stared at her with those onyx eyes. Then a smile bloomed on his face. Sakura's heart sputtered a bit. 'Even though I don't love him anymore, he's still goddamn sexy"

Sakura walked with quiet steps up to him, till they stood toe to toe. Still smirking Sakura leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Welcome back." She saw Sasuke shiver slightly. This just made Sakura's smirk even bigger. She angled her face close to his, and then….

BAM! It reverberated throughout the village square. Where they were once standing was a crater. Sakura stood over an uncounciase Sasuke. She huffed, did a hand sign and was gone in a cloud of smoke. "Hah, shows you Sasuke for leaving. You got off easy though," the once again familiar voice guffawed.

Sakura laughed softly when she heard this. For she was in a nearby tree. The crowd slowly dispisisated, while Naruto picked up Sasuke's body and made his way to the hospital.

A few days later Sakura learned that Sasuke wouldn't let any of the nurses heal him. When he was sleeping Naruto said he mummerd something about a declaration of love.

When Sakura was out shopping for groceries she was summoned to Tsunade's office. When she got there, there was a hushed silence. Sakura knocked once, then entered. What she saw amazed her.

Hokay, hokay I know that wasn't really longer, but I thought it would be cool to end it there. So there ya go. Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third, I was hoping for more comments, but oh well! Thanks to all the people who did comment!

It had been a week sense the meeting in Tsunade's office. She still couldn't believe what the hokage had told her. Sakura thought back to that day and grimaced slightly.

Flashback:

As Sakura entered the office she was greeted with the sight of her teacher and four Konoho ANBU. Then when she looked to the other side of the room was 4 ANBU of the sand along with there Kazekage, who was none other than Gaara. Sakura stood there and only from years of practice kept her face emotionless.

"Sakura, punctual as always, unlike your former teacher," the hokage said looking pointedly at the silver haired man.

Sakura bowed respectfully to first Tsunade then to Gaara. Gaara showed acknowledgment, by nodding his head slightly. Then he smirked, which would have made Sakura grit her teeth in her earlier years as a Gennin. "Hokage-sama, if I may ask why you asked for me here?"

"Oh yes well you see," Tsunade said slight nervousness in her voice. "The Kazekage has requested that to keep the peace that we have now between our two villages, a strong kuonoichi from our village would need to marry him."

Sakura sensed anger coming from her teacher. "So if I am correct you wish me to marry the Kazekage," Sakura said slowly, no emotion on her face or in her voice.

Tsunade gulped then nodded.

"WHAT THE…" before Sakura could finish the sentence a hand covered her mouth and she was dragged out of the room. As Sakura was busy venting her anger out at her sensei, who had dragged her out of the office, Gaara and Tsunade decided on the plans. Like when, where, ECT.

10 minuets later Sakura came back in calmer, but you could still feel the waves of anger radiating off of her. "Sakura you will be leaving in a month, during that time you will make plans for your wedding, and for packing your items. The Kazekage has so graciously offered for you to keep your house, so when you come to visit you can stay there. And Sakura you will come to visit," Tsunade told her reassuringly.

End flashback

Sakura sighed and continued trudging to the training grounds. When she got there, she started her weapons practice. She had come far from her Gennin years; she now hit the bulls' eyes every time.

While she was gathering her weapons she felt someone enter the training grounds. She recognized the Chakura immediately. "Sasuke, I see you are out of the hospital."

Sakura turned around and faced him.

"Yes, I am, you have grown quite strong," Sasuke told her a hint of admiration in his voice.

Sakura smiled slightly. "Yes I have, may I ask why? Why you came back?"

A hint of anger was in Sasuke's voice when he replied. "I found out my brother is dead. Someone had killed him There was no reason for me to seek more power, it would have been useless."

Sakura looked at him sadly. "Did you ever find out who killed him," she asked already knowing the answer.

"No, but he would have had to be really strong, to have had killed my older brother," Sasuke told her seriously.

"She." When Sasuke looked at her quizzically she took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "She would have had to be really strong, Sasuke."

"And how would you know that, Sakura," he asked his eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke," there was an apoligic tone in her voice. He started shaking his head.

"It couldn't be, you're too weak to have killed him," Sasuke spat out.

"Not anymore," Sakura said icily. "Yes Sasuke I killed your brother."

Before she had anytime to react he had thrown a kunai at her, before it would hit her sand wrapped around it and flung it to a tree. Gaara stood in front of Sakura sand angrily sputtering about him.

"Sasuke you'll pay for that," Gaara told him his voice low and menacing.

"What does this have to do with you," Sasuke scoffed.

"She's my fiancée."

Hokay, here's you go everybody please comment! Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry yall Ive had the flu, sooo wait a little longer for that chappy….


	5. Chapter 5

Hokay here it tis…

Sasuke laughed shortly. "You the kaze-kage marry that weakling," he laughed meanly again.

Gaara stayed emotionless. But he felt the anger coming from Sakura behind him. A faint smirk came to his handsome features. "You should watch what you call my fiancée," Gaara told him.

Sasuke knew despite how evil he was acting that he could not risk the alliance between the two villages. "Hn," was all he said then disappeared with a poof.

Sakura sank to her knees slowly. She cupped her elbows in her hands shivering. 'Why is this happening? Sasuke, Sasuke he tried to kill me…"

Gaara looked at the shivering Kuonoichi helplessly.((the demon is gone, by the way if your wonderin)) He knelt in front of her and gruffly asked," Are you all right?"

"Im fine Kazekage-Sama," Sakura told him she stopped shivering and looked at him. Gasping softly at how close they were. A light blush crawled on to her cheeks.

"Gaara."

"What," she asked confused.

"Call me Gaara, since we are to be married you should call me Gaara," he smirked.

Sakura never realized how…"HOT," Inner Sakura exclaimed. "You, what are you doin here…never mind…Oh, by the way…SHUTUP!" Inner Sakura slunked off, hurt. "Hokay…Gaara…."

Gaara smirked more when he saw how she was getting nervous with him so close. He leaned forward resting his forehead resting on her.

"Wha…what…are you doing," Sakura stuttered. No one had ever acted this way with her. Had never let anyone act this way this way to her. Why was she letting him now.

Gaara just continued smirking and put his lips on hers lightly. He felt her gasp.

He continued smirking and then pulled away and started walking off. Sakura looked confused then angry. "What the hell was that for," she yelled at him.

Hokay that's it, sorry it took soo long…I thought I had posted it….


	6. Chapter 6

Hokay, back again with a new chappy…I wish I got more reviews…oh well….

Sakura sighed. After Gaara had left Naruto had come up asking what happened and then Kakashi and so on. Now she was home resting her aching body in a nice bubble bath. She was just sinking down into the bubbles and closed her eyes when she felt a small breeze. Opening eye she saw Gaara sitting on the edge of the tub looking ta her.

"EEEEEEEEEK!!"(nuff said)

10 minuets later:

Gaara sat on the couch and watched Sakura amusedly as she paced and ranted in front of him. She had been going on as soon as she came out of the bathroom changed, AFTER she had kicked him out. He looked at his watch, "8 minuets," he murmured under his breath.

'"What did you say," Sakura yelled at him.

Gaara sighed when she didn't even wait to here what he would say and went on ranting. Soon he had had enough of her yelling at him and did the only thing he could think of shutting her up. Yup, your right, he covered her mouth with his hand.(haha, you probably thought I would say he kissed her, ay back to the story)

"be quiet," he growled in that sexy way of his.

Sakura glared at him, but stayed silent. There was applause. They looked and saw the whole Naruto gang clapping.

"Congratulations Gaara, you have been the first one to shut up Sakura and have her listen," Naruto yelled boiystrasily in his normal way. Gaara smirked and looked at Sakura who was fuming.

"Go ahead," Gaara told her, motioning to Naruto. Naruto gulped as Sakura advanced on him with a menacing aura. She grabbed him by the scruff and dragged through a door. Yelps and cries for help could be heard…then silence.

Gaara smirked again. By now everyone had left afraid of the wrath of Sakura…plus Gaara was scary enough just standing there, smiling sadistically at the cries of pain that could be heard from behind the door.

Sakura came out sometime later wiping her hands on a towel. O.O,was that blood splatters on her shirt. At some point when Sakura wasn't looking, Naruto crawled out and to the hospital.

"So Gaara, why are you here," Sakura asked as she put a tea kettle on the her stove and took out tea cups.

"You're my fiancée," was all he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I see.." She took off the kettle on the stove when it started whistling. Not paying attention she grabbed the handle with out a washcloth or something. The stench of burning skin filled the air.

Gaara quickly grabbed the pot with his sand and set it on the counter. He went over and grabbed her by the wrist and thrusted her hand under the cool water from the faucet.

"Im okay, Gaara," Sakura told him, trying to point out that she could heal herself..

"Stupid," he growled. He took her hand out from under the running water and inspected it. "Your lucky its not that bad of a burn."

"Gaara, Im a medic nin I can heal myself,' she told him gently. "Are you worried about me," Sakura asked slyly.

Gaara snorted. "Of course not…"

Sakura smirked as she gathered healing chakura in her hand and healed the burn.

Here it is yall….please commentPuppy dog eyes


	7. Chapter 7

Hokay…new chappy...

Sakura sat sprawled in a chair waiting for the whole wedding business to be done. They, not meaning Gaara and Sakura, had decided on a more European wedding. Now they were trying to get Sakura excited about getting a dress.

"why cant I just go in my normal clothes," she asked. One of the wedding planners glared at her. Sakura only smiled back innocently.

So they were now off to find a dress. As Sakura pouted about having to waste her day doing this Gaara was doing his death glare at some poor shinobi. "I will not wear that," he said emotionless. He was sitting in a leather chair in his office. The shinobi who had delevered the garment shaked visibly. Gaara rolled his eyes used to it. The offending clothes was a tuxedo. ((which i think Gaara would be quite dashing in)) The shinobi saids stuttering,"Th...the...el..elders have...or...or...ordered it." Gaara snorted, but said,"Give them to my secretary on your way out."

Oh, in case you didnt know Gaara had gone home to get his village ready for his new almost bride. While Sakura was getting the wedding ready in Konoho. They hadn't seen eachother sice that day in the kitchen...and Gaara thought about it everyday. What he didnt know was Sakura was too. He sighed and leaned his head on his hand. He looked out the window and got an idea.

Sakura was busy being stuffed in to dresses, one after the other. Before she had time to comment on them they would be wooshed away and replaced with another. After a while she just stood there like...well a maniquin. She tried to smother a yawn, but it ended up coming out, a big jaw cracking yawn.

"Well its nice to know that you think us getting married is so boring," she heard a voice say from behind her.

"Gaara," she screeched. She was about to walk up to him when she realized hse was only in her bra and panties. She tried to cover herself. "Dont look, Dont look!"

Gaara smircked and rolled his eyes. "What I have seen you naked whats the difference?"

The ladies in the room gasped and started tittering. "Oh dear...so that why they are getting married..." "I thought she was beggining to look a little round in the stomach area..."

Sakura turned and glared at Gaara. "Now by the end of night fall there will be rumors going around that you knocked me up and now the hokage is forcing us to get married and docters are worried that the baby will take after you and be a crazy, isomniac baby," she cried as she paced, pulling at her hair.

Gaara slowly inched out of the room, not wanting any part of this. When Sakura turned and looked at him murder in her eyes he stopped, she slowly advanced on him. His only thought was,"God, shes beautiful...wait! What am I thinking...stop it...jesus christ, stop it..." As Gaara was fighting in his head, what was going on in Sakura's head was quite different.

"Get him girl, kill him," Inner Sakura crowed.

"No, I am going to torture him first, make him my sex slave, then kill him," Sakura told her inner. The inner Sakura nodded her head happily. "Chaaa!! A sex slave...wait you have never had sex...so what do you know what to do with a sex slave?" Sakura stopped and thought. "Well, all the better to practice with, dearie," she said out loud. Since there was so much chaos in the room no one heard her except for Gaara. he eyed her, not quite sure if he sould be scared or not...

Later after everything had calmed down, Sakura was dressed,Gaara had escaped...and a dress still had yet to be found...

Hokay, mesa holding a contest tell meh what you think Sakura should have for a dress...the winner will get a brownie, the losers will get cookies...


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura woke up, floundering, the sheets wrapped around her sweating body. Her breath was harsh and rapid, leaving her light headed. It had happened again, that dream. It always leaved her wanting to run. And those scarlet eyes stayed with her even when awake. But they are not her first loves eyes, oh no, they were his. The one who no longer existed, the one who tried to eliminate her, and she in turn eliminated him.  
She turned her head and looked at the clock. The red numbers blazed saying it was three in the morning. She groaned and fell back in her bed. Sakura's face took upon a puzzled expression. Something soft, but rough was on her pillow. And then Sakura noticed that it was in her sheets too(that she had unwrapped from around her). She picked it up in her fingertips to see in the moonlight slanting in from the window that it was sand.  
"Gaara," she whispered. A breeze rushed in through the window she thought was closed. "What was he doing here," she absently asked herself as she got up to close the window.  
"Tis such a nice night, twould be a shame to close the window against that breeze," a deep haunting voice said from behind Sakura.  
Sakura did not scream, she made no sound. But you could notice a slight stiffing of her body. "How is it that you were able to sneak up on me? I was trained by Tsunade herself…and yet you snuck up on me," she said turning around. "Gaara."  
Gaara's emerald eyes slanted with a smirk. "You still mush to learn…" Which caused Sakura to grind her teeth. He laughed lightly, which surprised them both.  
Sakura clasped her arm behind her back and asked. "Soooo….what are you doing here?"  
"we are to be husband and wife…so I thought why not start now…"  
Sakura stood there ready to fly at him and kill him when she noticed his eyes. "Oh my lord, he was joking," inner Sakura said as she fell down in shock. The real Sakura bounded over to Gaara and began to examine him. "Are you the real Gaara? Cause the real Gaara would never make a joke…"  
Gaara growled slightly and tried to push her away with out hurting her. "Yes, I am the real Gaara…if I had known you would asked this way I wouldn't have said anything."   
Sakura stopped her poking and prodding and grinned up at him. She tried to stifle a yawn. But it came anyways. Gaara rolled his eyes and picked her up in his arms. She let out a muffled squeak against his chest.  
He carried her to the bed and collapsed on it with her underneath. Sakura looked up at him her cheeks flushed. Her grinned((yes grinned)) and kissed her nose. "Go to sleep," he said whispering in her ears. She nodded and closed her eyes dozing off.  
He rolled to the side and cuddled her in his arms. He was not used to this, but he read in a magazine his sister had left lying around that girls liked it.   
Here it be…Please comment….


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura woke up to a feeling of being safe and protected. strong arms circled her body. She smiled and kept her eyes closed enjoying the comforting feeling of sunlight on her face.

"You look...pleased," his voice said by her ear.

While inner Sakura fainted from shock, "outer Sakura" thought,"Ah yes, hes here...it seemed so...normal I had not realized it..."

Sakura turned her head and looked at Gaara with a slight bemused expression.

"Hello," She said with a voice husky from sleep. Her hair mussed and her cheeks flushed. Gaara had never thought her more beautiful.

Sakura noticed he was staring at her with a direct, almost admiring look.

"Gaara," She said tentivly. This seemed to wake him from his reverie. He put on his usual smirk on his face and raised and eyebrow.

"yes?"

"Well...nothing," She said sighing. Sakura climbed out of the bed not noticing how much leg showed from the baggy shirt she wore.

Gaara leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head enjoying the view of long, slim, ivory legs.

An urgent knock was heard at the door. Sakura walked over an opened it. Two ANBU stood there. "Tsunade-sama asks for you to come to her office immidietly."

Sakura nodded her head and accepted the scroll, the ANBu with the mask of a bird handed her. Closing the door she turned to see Gaara standing in her bedroom door. She smiled slightly. "It seems I have a mission...must be important for her to give me one so close to our wedding..." She sighed and walked in to her room to get ready.

Gaara followed her and asked. "How long do you think you will be gone?"

Sakura's muffled reply came to him as she drew a no sleave form fitting blackshirt on over her head. "I have no idea...but probally not that long..." She put on her black, stretchy shorts and her slit white skirt over. She finished the whole assemble with an ANBU vest and her weapons pouches. She grabbed her mask. It was in the shape of a wolf face. With cherry blossom peddles raining down sideways on it.

She took one last look around. "Alright I am ready...I'll send word to you..." As she walked by Gaara to go out he grabbed her arm and drew her towards him. He kissed her roughly then drew her back and said,"Be carefull..." He kissed her again and then let her go.

Sakura dazed and a bit confused, made her way to the hokage's office.

That be it for now...hope you like itXD...


End file.
